Walk in the Light
by julius uy
Summary: Create in me a pure heart, O God, and renew a steadfast spirit within me. - Psalm 51:10


"Their throats are open graves;

their tongues practice deceit."  
"The poison of vipers is on their lips."  
"Their mouths are full of cursing and bitterness."  
"Their feet are swift to shed blood;  
ruin and misery mark their ways,  
and the way of peace they do not know."  
"There is no fear of God before their eyes."

Romans 3:13-18

Dear friend,

Have you ever tried cursing? swearing? or cussing?

Funny isn't it? But in modern rap songs that we enjoy these days, curses are pretty much common. We do enjoy them though. We even download their songs, sing along with them, and even go to their concerts... unloading several loads of cash to feed our will. True that you pay to enjoy the jazz, but then... do you also pay to give yourself a chance to curse?

Honestly, I am not supposed to write this... because I too, have a sinful tongue. Confessing that I too am subject to sin is pretty difficult. In fact, I used to say that we have to be role models for we represent God's love in the world. Yet here I am, humbled and meek. Still, I praise God. For enabling me to write this today, that I may be able to look at myself in the mirror and pray for myself. As I write this, I recalled what I have written yesterday: while we are eager to preach the gospel to our friends, we must also preach the gospel to ourselves. Apparently, I realized that I'm doing it right now.

Truly, my tongue is a slave to sin. When I code and get frustrated, i whisper a curse. When I start to lose my temper, I curse. When I'm enjoying the company of my friends, I curse (happily). I don't curse everyday, but the thing is, I do curse at times... which even if I barely do it... the fact is I still do it, which makes me as sinful as just about anyone else.

Time and again I tried to keep myself from cursing. Several days ago, I read about Psalm 5:9 which says

Not a word from their mouth can be trusted;  
their heart is filled with destruction.  
Their throat is an open grave;  
with their tongue they speak deceit.

I would be lying if this verse did not put a slap on my face. A few minutes before I start to write this article, I am supposed to write about the book of Acts. But by the grace of God this verse crossed my mind, which eventually reminded me of Romans 3:13-18.  


I remembered a good logic as I write this:

Each time I sin, I put a scar on Jesus.  
If I love Jesus, I will not put a scar on him.  
I Love Jesus. Therefore, I will not sin.

Dear friend, I write to you today, not as a blogger, but as a friend. While Jesus is the Son of God, he lowered himself and called his disciples his friends (John 15:15). I think I am finally seeing the analogy beyond clarity. Clarity that reminds us that friends are supposed to encourage each other... keep each other high in spirit, and partake upon the trials of each other.

Ecclesiastes 4:12 reminds us that:

Though one may be overpowered,  
two can defend themselves.  
A cord of three strands is not quickly broken.

John 15:12-13 fortifies it further. As it was written...

My command is this: Love each other as I have loved you. Greater love has no one than this, that he lay down his life for his friends.

I surely hope that these words from Jesus would resonate in us everyday. When we see our friends in need, may we not think twice, but be the first to step forward and offer a helping hand. May we be the first to open our mouths, clasp our hands, and begin to pray for him. May we be the first to remind him that no one who loves Jesus will remain in the dark.

John 16:33 says:

I have told you these things, so that in me you may have peace. In this world you will have trouble. But take heart! I have overcome the world.

Jesus is the answer to every problem. As long as we keep our faith in Him. One day, if our desire is pleasing to Him, surely... he'll deliver us from our trials, and grant us the desires of our hearts.

I write to you my dear friend to remind us of three important things:  
1. stop sinning (cursing is probably the easiest way to fall to sin)  
2. be a true friend  
3. let Jesus be our guiding light

Therefore, may we bear the responsibility to all our friends... to preach the gospel to them. To remind both them and ourselves, to remain in the light of Christ... and ultimately, to stop sinning. While in our lives we learn to love, we must never forget He, who loved us first.

TODAY'S PRAYER

Heavenly Father we pray to you this day that we may become responsible friends. We pray to You to give us the courage, the wisdom, the responsibility, and the love we need to give our friends. May You give us the willingness to preach the gospel to ourselves and our friends alike. May we always be prepared to pray for them and lift them up. Give us a heart to extend our arms to those who needs us. Remind each one of us not to sin, and have the strength to stop sinning. May we live our lives just the way You want us to do.

Create in me a pure heart, O God,  
and renew a steadfast spirit within me.

Psalm 51:10

This we pray in the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit...

AMEN!


End file.
